


Us Against the World

by jungtkwoon



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bank Robbery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:10:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19287838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jungtkwoon/pseuds/jungtkwoon
Summary: Out of all the ways Chanyeol thought of finding his soulmate. His soulmate being held hostage at gun point was not what he had expected nor what he wanted.





	Us Against the World

**Author's Note:**

> To my prompter I hope you enjoy reading this (as well as all the other readers)! It was definitely a challenge writing this fic and I debated a lot in how to make it work. In the end I hope it'll be entertaining and come close to what you wanted~~

The gun felt heavy in his hands. No matter how many times he did this, he could never get used to it. Chanyeol turned to Kyungsoo who was driving in the front, the heavy silence in the air doing nothing but making him more anxious.

 

A hostage situation had been announced approximately an hour ago and there were still no details on who was alive or dead. But that wasn’t what Chanyeol was worried about no, his task was much bigger than that.

 

His team had been called in as soon as possible by non-other than the senator of the state. He didn’t need to be informed twice to find out what was really occurring.

 

The bank heist was but a small problem to the bigger picture. Inside the bank was unfortunately the only grandson of the senator who he most cherished and his only family member left. Chanyeol couldn’t blame him, had he have his most important person alive being held hostage he would have done anything in his power to save them.

 

Chanyeol can still hear the senator’s voice in his head.

 

_This operation is crucial and must be dealt with as secretly as possible. All lives are important and you must try and safe as many hostages as possible but your top priority will be my grandson. Hopefully the robbers will not know his identity yet but as soon as they do I hope that we have dealt with the matter before it worsens._

 

Chanyeol turns to look at Yixing who’s still reading the file his team had gathered information on beforehand. In it are pictures of the attackers whose faces were hidden by masks all carrying the same gun. This hostage situation in particular was nerve wrecking for him; there haven’t been any previous bank heists in almost ten years and now they were pulled in the middle of one of the most well-planned bank heist they’ve seen.

 

Taking place in broad daylight, it all happened around 3:14pm when no one had thought that such thing would occur. The attack itself took less than ten minutes from happening; the cameras from inside the bank were shut down including all the defenses from the inside. The guards had been knocked unconscious and according to intel were all tied up in a separate room from where the hostages were.

 

The biggest problem was that the bank was one of the oldest in the country and bigger than your normal small ones. All entrances were blocked by one of the robbers and their numbers were unknown, it could be a group of 40 for all he knew.

 

“At best, I’d say we’ll have to figure out how to get in first don’t you think so?” Oh Sehun, the best sniper they had in their team was busy preparing his weapon next to him as he spoke.

 

Chanyeol grunted in response. It didn’t take a newbie to realize that they were currently caught in a fucked-up situation.

He took the picture the senator had given them from his grandson and looked it over once more. Even if the circumstances were fucked up right now he couldn’t help but admit to himself that the grandson was a good-looking man with high cheekbones, full eyebrows, long lashes and lips that curled up at the sides.

 

Kim Jongdae, not wanting to pursue politics like his grandfather was currently studying music in a school a bit farther from the city. He had no parents as both died when he was younger in a car accident and his only other relative who took him in was his grandfather. From what Chanyeol could see he must be a good person if his grandfather loved him dearly to have paid big money to save him.

 

 Chanyeol sighed closing the file, “Baekhyun you’ll be in charge of figuring out a way for us to go in. I trust you’ll know the best route for us to take while we’re in position inside. Sehun you’ll be outside, choose which position will be the best for you and try to eliminate as many of the attackers as you can when I give you the signal. The rest of you,” he looked at Jongin, Junmyeon, Yixing and Kyungsoo, “will be following me. Don’t make any unnecessary moves and try your best not to get caught. We’re all good at what we do and we won’t fail this time around either.”

 

Baekhyun grinned at him.

 

“Only the leader can give such a motivational speech. I’ll have you know I’d knew you’d tell me to figure out how to enter so I have it all planned. We’ll get in through an underground entrance, the bank has surprisingly a lot of different escape routes that were built a long time ago when war was going on. Although it’s not known to the public for safety measures there’s some that were even erased from the bank’s blueprints.”

 

Baekhyun eagerly pointed at a spot on the old map he held in his hands, there was nothing visible there but a blank spot.

 

“Are you sure there’s an entrance there?” Jongin questioned looking at the map.

 

“Of course. When have I ever been wrong? When it comes to stuff like this you can trust your hyung to find a way into all of our enemies’ hearts.”  He smiled closing his map.

 

Chanyeol nodded in approval.

 

“Okay. We’re getting there in five minutes. Everyone make sure your weapons are ready and remember. Our priority is the senator’s grandson, once we have him we’ll try to help the other hostages but he must be out of the building as soon as we get him.”

 

The rest of his team replied in understanding.

 

“Let’s go rescue Kim Jongdae.”

\---

 

Jongdae was utterly and royally fucked.

 

Out of all the days that this had to happen to him it had to be today. All he wanted to do was go to one of the oldest banks in the city, watch all of its beautiful architecture and later get a wonderful cup of coffee at the café where he was a regular.

 

Minseok had even tagged along with him even though he had told him not to bother. Even though they had grown up together and Minseok had been his primary protector Jongdae thought of him more as an older brother than bodyguard.

 

How was he ever going to let his grandfather become less overprotective of him if he was stuck in such a shitty situation.

 

Not long after entering the bank he had heard shooting from outside the bank and before he knew it masked attackers were pointing their guns at them yelling to put their hands on the air and kneel on the floor one by one.

 

Minseok had quickly stood protectively next to him and motioned for him to do what the robbers had said.

 

“Stay low Jongdae. From what I can tell there’s ten of them around us right now, each armed with a weapon, the cameras also stopped working. Let’s just do as they say for now.”

 

Jongdae nodded at him and went with the other hostages.

 

“Don’t do anything right now either hyung. There’s too many even for you, let’s wait until we get help.”

 

One of the robbers quickly made their way to each of them, petting them down until he took each of their phones or any other item they considered a threat. He held his breath as his phone was taken away from his back pocket including his wallet and watched as the same occurred to Minseok.

 

Once the robber was done another masked man came towards them smiling from behind the mask.

 

“Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the most legendary bank heist of all time. I’m sure all of you want nothing more than to get out of here. And I promise you, as long as you all cooperate with us, and the police as well, everything should go well and you’ll be home in no time safe and sound.”

 

Another man came with wires and bandanas.

“For now, let’s all get along. We’ll tie you all up and blindfold you and put you in a separate room where all of you will be safe. Don’t make any stupid mistake as it may cost some of you your lives.”

 

Jongdae couldn’t help but glare at the man. He couldn’t believe someone would take joy in doing what he had done. He sounded like he was having fun and playing games not as if he had just threatened them.

 

He looked over at Minseok next to him who had a blank face from years of practice, but Jongdae could tell that the older was actually worried about the situation and trying to figure out what was the best way to get out of it.

 

Minseok bit his lip anxiously, “Jongdae remember what your grandfather taught you. If anything happens just try and protect yourself. I’ll be with you through it all.”

 

Jongdae couldn’t respond but he tried to smile a bit at him despite the situation they were currently stuck in. Just as he was about to speak one of the robbers harshly pulled his hands behind his back and tied his arms up. All he could see before his world went black was the main leader he supposed was with the bunny mask looking at him directly while another man talked to him.

 

It made Jongdae shiver involuntarily.

 

They couldn’t possibly know who he was… _right?_

 

He was pulled harshly towards where he assumed the other hostages were huddled together. However, he couldn’t feel anyone around him.

 

“Everyone stand up.”

 

Someone suddenly grabbed him from his tied arms behind his back and he was once more made to walk. Jongdae could hear other footsteps following behind. He quickly counted his steps as Minseok had taught him from past training he had experienced. Wherever they were heading made him go down a flight of stairs and more steps ahead, he could hear a door opening before shutting loudly behind him.

 

The black cloth around his eyes was harshly removed making him wince as his hair was pulled. Jongdae opened his eyes and was shocked to see that none of the hostages were with him. It was only him and the assailants.

 

“What’s going on?”

 

Fuck. His voice didn’t come off as brave as he wanted.

 

The man with the bunny mask made a displeased noise.

 

“It seems you lack manners kid. That’s no way to speak to us adults. Especially considering that we’ve even gone as far as getting you your own private room so you can be nice and cozy.”

 

Jongdae glared at the man. What kind of reply was that, wasn’t he supposed to be with the other hostages.

 

The bunny masked man sighed taking a step towards Jongdae and lifting his chin up with his gloved hand. He was tall, broad, and prominent muscle all around his body Jongdae didn’t think he’d even stand a chance against him if he tried to escape.

 

“Listen very careful kid, this is how it’s going to go. You’re going to make a video with us and you’re going to say what we tell you, you’ll tell your grandpa that you’re fine and tell him to do to what we want. In return, we’ll let all the hostages go including yourself and we’ll call it a day. How about that, Kim Jongdae?”

 

Jongdae’s eyes widened. How did they –

 

The bunny masked man chuckled.

 

“You think we did all of this so we could steal some plain bank. Oh no, what we’re doing is much bigger than that. Not only are we taking this money but we also planned months in advance for this moment. You’ll be our key to getting us out of here after all I’m sure your precious old gramps isn’t going to let us down, not if he wants to save the live of the only person he has left.”

 

Jongdae glared at the man, “How dare you! You won’t get away with this, I won’t do it! All of you just – “

 

He felt intense pain in his cheek. The bunny masked man had his right hand curled. Jongdae could taste blood from his bottom lip.

 

“I’m sorry I don’t remember the part where I told you this was an option you had. Well how about we start with the video right now or even better. Should I call over that personal bodyguard of yours to film it? If I remember correctly his name was Kim Minseok, right? I’m sure he’d love to take a bullet for you.”

 

Jongdae flinched at the mention of Minseok’s name. Just how much did these people know of him.

 

He shook his head, “I’ll do it… just leave him and everyone else alone. _Please._ ”

 

“Ah, that’s more like it. Now chin up kid, it’ll only be once that I’ll film you. All I want you to do is greet your old man and tell him to nicely provide us with a helicopter on top of the roof big enough to hold a lot of weight and have all the police surrounding this area let us leave without causing any problems.” He petted Jongdae’s cheek and moved back.

 

Jongdae couldn’t help but clench his jaw in frustration at this whole mess.

 

The bunny masked man held up his phone and put his hand up, a confirmation to begin talking.

 

Jongdae stared at the phone biting his lip before begrudgingly opening his mouth, “Grandpa… just give them what they’re asking for and they’ll let us all go. All they’re asking for is a helicopter on top of the roof and for the police to let them go. I’ll be fine so don’t worry about me… I’m sorry grandpa I –“

 

One of the man from besides him harshly pulled his hair back making him gasp in pain.

 

“Now, now don’t talk more than you should Jongdae.” The masked bunny man shook his finger.

 

“As you can see your grandson is perfectly fine and cozy in his own little room. We don’t want much gramps, we’re not even asking for money. All we want is our transportation to get out of here and everything and everyone will end up okay. We’ll even let your grandson go unharmed. You have less than four hours to get us everything we’re asking for. This will be our one and only deal.”

 

The phone was dropped down and Jongdae shivered as he could tell the masked man was smiling before he stepped over the phone crushing it.

 

\---

 

They reached their destination. Chanyeol made them all get ready in their positions. As soon as they were getting ready to enter from where Baekhyun had sent them, Chanyeol stopped in his steps. A new message had been sent to them from the senator himself.

 

Chanyeol made a motion with his hand the rest of his members crowded around him.

 

As he played the video attached to the message Chanyeol couldn’t help but want to hit the wall. This was going to be more difficult than they thought.

 

For one, they knew who Kim Jongdae was and now they had him by himself in a room probably heavily guarded. Jongdae was quite obviously tied to a chair and although he wasn’t completely in bad shape, Chanyeol noticed his cheek was bruised and there was a bit of blood on his lip, for some reason that just made him even more upset.

 

“Well… we most definitely have to do this right or we’ll fuck up the whole thing.” Baekhyun said tightening his hold on his gun.

 

The rest looked equally troubled.

 

Chanyeol shook his head, “Nothing changes. We’re still going to make our way inside. We have less time now to get this done but we won’t be letting our guard down and we’ll go through this like we always have. All of you will be taking care of the armed men inside and protect the hostages. I’ll be looking for Jongdae throughout the place, I’m sure the room is bound to have windows based on the sunlight coming through. Sehun I’ll send over my position to you then, you’ll have less than a minute to take out as many as you can with your sniper.”

 

All of them nodded, that’s why Chanyeol was their leader because even in situations like this he was able to stay composed.

 

_04:20pm_

 

Twenty minutes since the video was received. 

 

Chanyeol and the rest of them were walking through an underground passage having been closed since years back. The old passageways were sealed from the public and Chanyeol was glad Baekhyun was able to find them a way in.

 

“This will lead us to a once coal room which hasn’t been used in years. I doubt they thought of guarding the room since no one has entered it in a long time and they’ll need a key to get in. We can go from there.” Baekhyun smiled despite their situation he was always one to find enjoyment in finding new underground routes.

 

Luckily, just as Baekhyun had predicted there was no one waiting for them once they arrived at the coal room. It was dusty and abandoned, Chanyeol couldn’t help but sigh in relief.

 

“We’ll be quick and swift like we always have. Try not to use your guns unless you absolutely have to. The quieter we are the better it’ll be not to alert them that we’re here. All of you will worry about finding the hostages and I’ll be on the lookout for Jongdae.”

 

His team nodded. Without another word, he opened the door and walked outside.

 

\---

 

Minseok looked at the clock ticking above the room the robbers had thrown them in.

 

_04:42pm_

 

The last time he had seen the time was about an hour ago. They had been allowed to keep the blindfolds off but their mouths were sealed by duct tape and Minseok noted that there were only five armed men to guard them. Two of them were watching the hostages, two others were guarding the opened door and the last one was simply walking back and forth. Before they had attacked he was able to count approximately sixteen of them. Meaning the rest were somewhere else.

 

_Jongdae._

 

Minseok noticed as well that Jongdae was not with them. He tried to remain calm, knowing full well they probably knew who Jongdae was and were more than likely using him to their advantage.

 

If only he could get his hands on a weapon. No, a weapon wouldn’t have even mattered. Had there not been this many innocent people around him Minseok would have already moved to fight if he wasn’t so worried about them.

 

Jongdae’s grandpa was probably worried sick and it didn’t help the senator was already stressed enough as it was about his grandson each day. He just hoped all those lessons he gave Jongdae would be of some benefit now.

 

A sudden small noise made him look up. It was small, not enough to catch the men’s attention but Minseok having trained for years had obtained pretty good hearing.

 

Someone must be moving through the air ducts.

 

Huh, who would’ve thought people actually did what he thought only happened in movies.

 

The person moving around suddenly stopped. Minseok waited and held his breath, trying to figure what they were going to do next.

 

Just as he thought nothing was going to happen, the men by the door fell to the ground, a knife on their throats. The two other men watching them turned around to look but it was over for them as well. The person who had been moving in the air ducts suddenly dropped down, throwing knives on their backs behind their heads.

 

Minseok moved before he could help it knowing full well the fifth armed man needed to be handled before he alerted anyone else. Having escaped from his restraints he grabbed the man on a tight headlock and watched as the man slowly stopped breathing.

 

Once it was over Minseok dropped the man and took the tape out of his mouth. He looked back to see if any of the hostages were hurt. They were all thankfully okay, but shocked at what had just occurred and probably terrified not that they could help it.

 

The person who had jumped down from the air duct came towards him an impressed smile on his face.

 

“Nice job. Didn’t think anyone would actually have the guts to end someone like that. Impressive strength as well.”

 

Minseok smirked despite himself, “Thanks. Could say the same to you about actually moving through the air ducts.”

 

A sudden voice stopped them in their tracks.

 

“As nice as you two complimenting one another goes we have more important matters to deal with.” The man turned to look at air duct guy. “Baekhyun were you able to successfully enter the bank’s camera system.”

 

It was air duct guy – _Baekhyun’s_ turn to smirk.

 

“Have a little faith in me Junmyeon-hyung. I was able to get in as usual and this time I can pin point just how many of them we have left to deal with.”

 

Junmyeon nodded.

 

Minseok realized that he should probably speak to the hostages as well and re-assure them that everything will be alright. But once he finally turns his attention to them he’s a bit surprised to see a dimpled man already talking to them in a gentle voice, taking their tied ropes off as well as duct tape gently.

 

“Yixing. As Chanyeol ordered you’ll take the hostages through the exit in the records room that Baekhyun located. Kyungsoo and Jongin should have already taken care of the armed guards by then. Make sure each of them goes through safely. Once that’s done come back and let us know.”

 

Yixing began giving the hostages important instructions on not to make any noise and stay as close as possible.

 

Baekhyun patted Minseok’s back.

 

“You should get going too. As cool as your move was we need to get all of you out of here.”

 

Minseok’s shook his head, face hardening, “I can’t. There’s another hostage here somewhere inside the bank. I need to get to him and make sure he’s okay.”

 

Baekhyun and Junmyeon looked at one another in surprise.

 

“Wait.” Junmyeon voice was urgent, “Are you talking about Kim Jongdae.”

 

Minseok’s eyes widened in shock.

 

“How do you guys know about Jongdae?

 

“Because we were hired to rescue him.”

 

\---

 

Chanyeol felt a drop of sweat falling from his forehead.

 

_05:02pm_

 

Baekhyun had sent him coordinates five minutes ago of the room where they had Jongdae hostage and the amount of men guarding the place.

 

He had already dealt with four men in the hallway and all had been going according to plan.

 

“Sehun, are you in your position?” He touched his earpiece waiting patiently for a reply.

 

“Affirmative. I can’t see Jongdae but there’s three men standing close to the window. I can deal with them.”

 

“Good, I’ll take care of the rest. Wait for my signal.”

 

As he got closer to the room Chanyeol could only hope all went well, there wasn’t any room for failure. He pulled his handgun out knowing there wasn’t any other way now, he had to use it. All that mattered was for him to get to Jongdae in time for them both to leave as soon as possible.

 

He stood behind the closed door, holding the door knob with his hand slowly and taking a deep breath.

 

“Now.”

 

He could hear the glass break right away followed by shocked yells.

 

Wasting no time, he quickly pushed the door open. While the men were distracted by being shot from the outside Chanyeol quickly pulled his own trigger aiming for the heads taking care of the two men standing besides Jongdae. He sees another man coming towards him his gun pointed, Chanyeol quickly shoots towards the leg watching him fall before aiming for the head again.

 

Another man had quickly stepped besides him and Chanyeol dodges getting hit by a knife, he maneuvers his body disarming the man and pulling the trigger.

 

All is silent for a couple of seconds. Chanyeol looks around making sure no other armed guard is around them. Then, finally looks towards Jongdae’s direction.

 

\---

 

Jongdae is absolutely scared over what just happened. His body trembles a bit at all the sudden shots being thrown. There’s a bit of blood on his cheek from who he doesn’t even know. Whoever the man standing in front of him is, Jongdae doesn’t know how to react. The man is covered from top to bottom with heavy gear. Two more guns on his waist and Jongdae can make out metal attached to his boot, probably a knife.

 

He isn’t wearing any helmet. Leaving his handsome features out, even though it’s totally not the appropriate moment to be checking someone out. Jongdae wants to speak up but the tape in his mouth isn’t helping.

 

The man comes walking towards him, his expression mixed with worry and nervousness. He hurriedly unties his arms and legs with the knife Jongdae had seen. He mumbles a quick “Sorry.” before removing the tape.

 

Jongdae rubbed his arms, the tight rope had definitely bruised him. He stands up with the help of the armed man.

 

“Who are you?”

 

Jongdae thinks he maybe should be thanking him instead but what are the chances of being rescued this quickly.

 

“Kim Jongdae, nephew to Kim Jongsoo, your grandfather sent us. We need to get you out of here right now, more than likely more armed people are coming this way after hearing the gun shots.”

 

Jongdae’s eyes widened at the news.

 

He was about to reply when he saw Chanyeol remove his bulletproof jacket.

 

“Wait. How was he able to send you guys here, is he okay?”

 

Chanyeol nodded, “He’s fine. I’ll make sure to tell you what happened after we leave. But for now, put this on and stay close to me.”

 

He passed his bulletproof jacket to him. Jongdae took it and quickly attached it to himself. The jacket was bigger clearly not meant for him but he tightened the straps as best as he could.

 

Together they made their way outside.

 

The man touched the earpiece attached to him. “Sehun. We’re leaving make sure to follow us as best as you can. If you’re able to take a shot do it.”

 

“You still haven’t told me who you are.” Jongdae muttered quietly following behind.

 

“Sorry. I’m SWAT commander Park Chanyeol. My team is inside with us right now taking care of the other hostages. We’ll be meeting them in a records room and leave from there.”

 

They continued walking ahead Chanyeol making sure to be on high alert. Jongdae hadn’t know what to say when he realized his grandfather had hired people to save him. It was too quiet for his liking, he thought more men were going to ambush them but no one had shown up. Jongdae hadn’t seen the masked bunny man who he knew was probably the main leader.

 

“Why is no one coming?”

 

Chanyeol remained silent, a worried frown attached. Usually this was the moment when the assailants knowing they had lost control of the situation attacked with no regret, harming anyone in their way.

 

That’s when he heard it a bit too late. A bullet grazed his left arm, blood quickly dropping. Chanyeol cursed and pulled Jongdae into any empty room besides them.

 

“Take this.” He passed Jongdae his handgun, “If you can, only if absolutely necessary shoot.”

 

Chanyeol grabbed his assault rifle from his waist. His left arm throbbed in pain at the movement but he willed himself to ignore it. Adrenaline rushed through his veins, he rushes towards the door.

 

There’s three men from his view as he takes cover from the doorway. He aims, clear and precise. Three gunshots are all it takes, Chanyeol looks back to Jongdae and gives him a nod. They slowly move forwards, Jongdae feels his hands sweat as he raises the handgun preparing to shoot if needed. For a second his mind travels back to when Minseok gave him his first shooting lesson and wonders if his hyung is faring any better.

 

 Suddenly he hears footsteps quickly approaching from in front.

 

Jongdae stumbles in his steps when Chanyeol stops abruptly before Chanyeol suddenly grabs his arm and pulls him once more to a different direction. They sprint, Jongdae notes that Chanyeol is panting a bit, his face contorts into a small grimace the blood on his left arm probably hasn’t stopped.

 

“Keep moving forward, I’ll be right behind you.”

 

Jongdae can’t help but follow Chanyeol’s orders. However, gunshots quickly being thrown from behind them makes him falter a bit.

 

“Don’t stop!” Chanyeol shouts, he moves his right hand backwards shooting. Chanyeol turns around then, aiming at the men following. Jongdae wants to help but just as he makes up his mind to turn around four men appear in front of him including the masked bunny man.

 

The masked bunny man steps forward and takes off his mask then. Jongdae notices the angry look on the man’s face, he looks around mid-30s, a scar on his right eyebrow.

 

“You disobeyed Kim Jongdae. All you had to do was remain in the place I so graciously accommodated just for you and everyone including yourself would have ended up fine. But now, you will die.”

 

He pulls his gun up aiming at him.

 

“No!” Chanyeol shouts from behind but it’s too late there’s no way he can make it on time to reach him. 

 

Jongdae glares back at the man who had harmed all the innocent people and threaten him, no one was going to get hurt because of him again.

 

Jongdae pulls the trigger of his own gun the same time the man shoots him. He falls back, pain erupts throughout his chest, and he hears more yelling. More gunshots and then Chanyeol is right in front of him pulling him up. Jongdae groans, his body feels completely hurt.

 

“Jongdae. Jongdae we need to go.” Jongdae tries to shake his dizziness away, he looks at the new person in front of him and gasps.

 

“Minseok-hyung you’re alright!”

 

Minseok smiles warmly at him.

 

“Let’s go home Jongdae.”

 

Jongdae can only nod before he starts seeing black spots again. Before he hits the floor, he feels an arm around his waist, someone carries him up and then he’s pressed against a warm chest.

 

\---

 

Jongdae wakes up to pure white. He tries to sit up from the bed, and groans. His stomach hurts a lot. He notes that there are bandages wrapped around his torso and wrists as well. He looks around and sees a vase with sunflowers and a small note.

 

_Get well soon._

 

He wonders momentarily who it could be from but guesses it’s most likely from Minseok-hyung.

 

Next to it, he sees a cute teddy bear with white lilies, his grandfather's favorite flowers, and smiles. 

 

He quickly thinks back to what just happened hours ago and can’t help but shudder. It all seemed like a nightmare. He’s so deep in thoughts that he fails to hear the door open.

 

“Chanyeol?” Jongdae says stunned at the appearance of the commander.

 

“Hey. Glad to see you’re finally awake. I’m glad you’re okay.”

 

Chanyeol walks closer to him. In the light with no worries Jongdae can finally see all the little details he missed while he was captured. Chanyeol is much more handsome with cute big ears, wavy black hair and a beautiful smile. This time around he’s not wearing heavy gear or carrying a gun. Instead he has white roses on his hand.

 

“Are those for me?” Jongdae asks a slight blush on his face.

 

It’s Chanyeol’s turn to blush bright red, “Ah yeah. I didn’t know what to get you and I thought you might like these. But I can see someone brought you flowers already.”

 

Jongdae stretches his arm out.

 

“The more flowers the merrier.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles and happily gives them to him.

 

Jongdae then remembers that Chanyeol had gotten hurt as well, “How’s your arm doing?”

 

“It’s okay. I didn’t hurt it super badly just a small graze. It’ll be fine within a few days.”

 

Jongdae’s body relaxes, relieved to know that Chanyeol was going to be fine.

 

“Can you tell me what happened. Is everyone else okay?”

 

Chanyeol smiles at him. Just as he thought, Jongdae is a good and kind person.

 

“Everyone’s fine. All the hostages were taken care of and are safe. Your friend Minseok helped out a lot, he was actually the one who shot the main leader in the back before he shot you that's why his aim was off.” Chanyeol winces, not wanting to remember such unpleasant experience.

 

“The bullet didn’t go through thanks to the vest but the force of it did hurt your body. After you fainted I carried you out, all the people involved in the hostage situation were dealt with. Your grandfather dealt with the news outlets and the police.”

 

Jongdae sighs in relief. Although he feels a bit embarrassed for having fainted he’s glad that everything turned out well.

 

“I suppose you visit all the people you rescued in the hospital to make sure they’re okay.”

 

Chanyeol chuckles at that.

 

“Trust me, you’re the first I’ve done this to.”

 

“Oh.”

 

Jongdae brings the flowers up to his face, smelling them but also trying to cover the smile that can’t seem to leave his face. Even after all he went through, he can’t help but wonder if somehow through this he was meant to meet Chanyeol.

 

“Thank you, for everything.”

 

Chanyeol takes a step forward until he’s next to him.

 

“I hope I’m not overstepping.” He holds out his hand waiting until Jongdae’s much smaller hand curls around his own.

 

“I’ve only known you for a few hours but I’m really glad you’re okay Jongdae.”

 

\---

 

Jongdae meets Chanyeol again for the third time a month later after Chanyeol finally asked him out for a date while they kept in touch over texts, without any SWAT gear, white hospital walls and bandages around their bodies. Instead it’s outside a restaurant’s colorful table with casual clothing and a lot of flustered talk from both sides. 

 

They spent the afternoon eating then going to the movie theater where they watch a cheesy rom-com movie that wasn’t all that entertaining but holding Chanyeol’s hand was definitely worth it.

 

Much to Jongdae’s surprise Chanyeol takes him stargazing as well. They’re both laying on his blanket watching the stars in silence and Jongdae's only thoughts are that it can’t get any better than this.

 

“You know…” Chanyeol begins, “when I saw you for the first time, even though it was the worst situation we could find ourselves in, I felt like I had finally met my soulmate and some cruel fate was trying to take him away from me so soon. I knew then that I would do anything to protect you and part of me still feels like I failed. Seeing you get shot almost made me lose it.”

 

Jongdae’s heart feels like it’s bursting. He tightens their hands together, and turns his head feeling warmth spread throughout his body as his eyes meet Chanyeol’s.

 

“In the end, we both made it. And I realized maybe fate led us to this, and made us find our way to each other. But now I know, even if we've only known each other for a month I won’t ever be letting go of you.”

 

Chanyeol moves closer, his face a few centimeters away from Jongdae.

 

And Jongdae meets him half-way.

 

They finally found one another.


End file.
